A League of My Own
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Last year, this league finished with a literal bang. This year, since I'm competing, things will be vastly different.
1. Round 1: Bryce

A League of My Own

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Kalos League! We come to you from Lumiose City with more than one hundred trainers gathered from all around the world with the same goal on their minds: Winning the Kalos League. One hundred and twenty eight trainers come in, but only one of them will come out on top! Who is it going to be?"

* * *

I am here with one thing set on my mind: winning it all. I know I can do it because I have trust in my _Pokémon._ I know that with them by my side, nobody can beat me. I paid attention to the screen as it displayed the opening battles. A hundred twenty-eight trainers, so sixty-four battles take place. Ironic enough, I'm taking part in the very first battle. I took my Poké Ball out from around my neck and smirked at it.

 _"_ Here we are, buddy. This is the moment we've both trained so hard for."

I made my way towards the battlefield and waited for the battlefield to rise up. I felt determined, holding my pride and joy in her ball, probably waiting for me to throw it in the air.

"The pilot battle of this year's Kalos League will be between Daniel and Bryce." The announcer proclaimed. He proceeded to give some background information on us while the battlefield was preparing to rise. "Daniel comes from Saffron City in the Kanto region while Bryce hails from Snowbelle City. All battles in the Kalos League will be three-on-three matches until the semi-final round, just like last year."

 _We'll make it to the top,_ I thought, looking at her ball again, _I promise that!_

"And the first battle will take place on a rock and water battlefield! Let's send things down to the referee to start the league!"

A roar of cheers followed shortly thereafter as the referee came up to his podium, flags drawn and raised.

"Trainers," he began, "this three-on-three battle is about to begin! Please release your Pokémon!"

"Let's turn things up to eleven!" Bryce smirked, tossing his ball into the air. It opened up and revealed a Gliscor to me.

"Alright, buddy!" I replied, tossing my ball in the air. "I know you can do this." The ball opened up and revealed my first Pokémon, Electrode.

"Gliscor versus Electrode," the referee said. He waved both flags downward, starting the battle. "Battle begin!"

"Electrode, huh?" Bryce laughed. "You're asking to lose, aren't you?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I nodded at Electrode. Electrode understood and started rolling around Gliscor in speeds that would make a Deoxys jealous.

"Gliscor, use Sludge Bomb."

"Mirror Coat, Electrode." I smirked.

Electrode rolled around for a bit, then set up the destructive mirror to reflect all damage back to Gliscor. The collision of the Sludge Bomb, combined with the speed and critical strike of it, caused a smoke cloud to appear around Gliscor. Bryce seemed to be struggling to keep his cool after that.

"Gliscor," he called, "are you okay?"

His Gliscor answered back as the smoke cleared out, revealing the ground-type Pok _émon_ stuck on the ground. Electrode came in from seemingly out of nowhere and was on top of Gliscor's left wing, keeping him grounded. I took this moment to really take advantage of the battlefield.

"Use Thunder on the battlefield, Electrode." I commanded.

Electrode unleashed a powerful Thunder attack and struck the battlefield, as well as Gliscor. The move had no effect on Gliscor, but that wasn't what I was after; I was after something larger.

"Is this a misfire?" The announcer shouted, voice carrying throughout the stadium. "Daniel calls for a move that has no effect on Gliscor!"

The Thunder attack that was surrounding and striking the battlefield was powerful enough to knock large stones loose and send them flying through the air at incredible speeds. I saw this move used once before in my journey through the Sinnoh Region and thought that it was an excellent way for electric-types to deal with ground-types.

"Gliscor, get out of there!" Bryce called, voice sounding panicky.

Looking up, the stones began turning in direction and accelerating downward. Electrode looked up at the stones as well, planning his escape route. As the stones got closer, I told Electrode to roll out of the way, leaving Gliscor all alone in the worst possible time for Bryce. The stones struck Gliscor all over and left it heavily damaged; the Pokémon couldn't even stand.

"Gliscor is unable to battle," the referee concluded, raising his red flag, "Electrode is the winner!"

"Unbelievable," the announcer commented, "I've never seen Thunder used that way before. With Gliscor down and out, Daniel and Electrode come up big in the first battle."

"Gliscor, return." Bryce said, looking at the Poké Ball. "You were amazing. Take a good rest."

"Electrode, return." I said, deciding to substitute. "Excellent work."

"Who will come out next for Bryce?" The announcer commented. "Will he be able to turn things around?"

 _I'd doubt it._ I thought, holding out my next Poké Ball. "Gyarados, you're next."

The ball opened up and let out my ferocious Gyarados. It let out an echoing roar, letting everyone know that it was here to win battles. I looked over to Bryce and smirked.

 _Your call now, detective._

Bryce smiled and tossed his Poké Ball in the air. "Heliolisk, go!"

Out popped the Pokémon, showcasing determination in its sight as it looked at Gyarados.

 _Going for type advantage again, huh?_

"And the second round is Gyarados versus Heliolisk." The announcer stated. "Based on type alone, Heliolisk has the advantage but learning from the first round, that doesn't matter when battling Daniel! Let's get back to the action."

"Begin!" The referee called, waving his flags down.

"Heliolisk, Electric Terrain."

Heliolisk let out some small volts of electricity and changed the terrain of the battlefield from rocky to charged electricity. I let the change happen and decided to use the strategy I used back when I battled in the Lumiose gym.

* * *

 _ **~Some time ago~**_

 _"Heliolisk, use Electric Terrain!"_

 _"Go, Gyarados, and use Fire Blast to burn the field."_

 _"I see what you're trying to do," the Gym Leader said, "but it won't work! I'll use everything I've learned on my journey and show you just how the unexpected always triumphs."_

 _I looked around as I saw Heliolisk seemingly dance around the battlefield. It looked much like how a performer shows off their electric-type Pokémon, but this was something else. I looked up, then got an idea._

 _"Use Rain Dance to set out the flames, Gyarados."_

 _Gyarados, looking back at me with confusion, hesitated a bit._

 _"Just trust me on this one." I told it, smiling as the idea played out in my head. I was going to use the rain to put out the flames, hoping the battlefield would return to normal. While that would happen, I would use the rain to "hide" Gyarados from Heliolisk._

 _Gyarados started using Rain Dance thereafter. Rain began falling from the ceiling of the gym and started to put out the flames from the Fire Blast. Just as expected, the battlefield was back to normal and Gyarados was cloaked with rain._

 _"What's this now?" The Gym Leader called. "Using Rain Dance to put out the fire-charged field? That's clever, but not clever enough. Use Thunderbolt, Heliolisk!"_

 _"Use Hyper Beam, Gyarados!" I said, seeing Gyarados behind Heliolisk._

 _Gyarados unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam from behind Heliolisk and sent it flying towards the wall behind me. Heliolisk collided and smoke billowed from the damaged wall immediately. As Heliolisk fell down, the robotic referee made its final judgement._

 _"Heliolisk is unable to battle," it said, raising its red flag and pointing towards me, "which means the winner of the Lumiose City Gym Battle is the challenger, Daniel from Saffron City."_

Just as expected, _I thought to myself._

* * *

"The entire battlefield is now charged up with electricity, perfect for any electric-types." The announcer commented.

"Gyarados, use Fire Blast to burn the battlefield."

Gyarados unleashed the heated fumes and unloaded it all over the battlefield, burning the small charges of electricity like last time.

"Burning this field won't do you any good, you know," Bryce said, "Wild Charge, Heliolisk."

"Dodge and use Rain Dance."

Heliolisk ran straight towards Gyarados and, just before reaching it, missed and kept going, coming to a stop on the rock wall behind Gyarados. Meanwhile, Gyarados used Rain Dance and put out the flames on the battlefield like before, using the rain as a cloak to get behind Heliolisk.

"Where'd you go?" Bryce wondered. "Stay on guard, Heliolisk."

Heliolisk nodded at Bryce, but couldn't find Gyarados anywhere. I smirked, then called for the final move.

"Hyper Beam."

Just like in the gym battle a while ago, Gyarados had positioned itself behind Heliolisk and unleashed a violent Hyper Beam on it, sending Heliolisk flying away in the other direction, colliding and smashing through a rock wall on the other end of the field.

"Good work, Gyarados." I praised.

"Unbelievable," the announcer said, "after taking away the electrified battlefield, Daniel and Gyarados strike with a powerful Hyper Beam. Is Heliolisk out of this match?"

The smoke that formed around Heliolisk's body finally disappeared and revealed to the stadium that it was out of this battle. The referee raised the red flag again.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner."

The crowd roared with excitement as Heliolisk returned to its Poké Ball. Looking over, I could tell Bryce was feeling some anxiety already. That usually happens in a three-on-three battle where you have yet to eliminate one of your opponents' Pokémon. He grabbed his last Poké Ball and tossed it up.

"It's all up to you, Venusaur."

The gigantic grass-type popped out of its Poké Ball and looked briefly at Gyarados before I called it back.

"Good work, Gyarados," I praised as it returned to its Poké Ball. I pulled out the next one and sent it out. "Let's go, Moonlight."

Moonlight, my Umbreon, popped out of her Poké Ball and stood proudly in front of Venusaur. She had the look of determination in her eyes as things got underway for the last time in this battle.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf."

"Dodge, Moonlight," I said, "and use Shadow Ball."

Venusaur unveiled a barrage of leaves and shot them rapidly towards Moonlight, whom had dodged and jumped out of the way with grace. In the air, Moonlight formed the dark-mattered ball of shadow and sent it over towards Venusaur.

"Vine Whip, Venusaur," Bryce said, "send back that Shadow Ball."

Venusaur acted quickly and slapped the Shadow Ball, hitting it back over to Moonlight. I chuckled quietly.

"Stay there, Moonlight." I told her.

Moonlight smiled, staying put. Collectively, the crowd gasped as they saw Moonlight just standing still. The Shadow Ball came back and hit Moonlight, causing a billowing cloud of smoke to appear around her.

"Umbreon is hit," the announcer remarked, "after Daniel told it to stay still! What could he be thinking?"

"Why would you let Umbreon get hit deliberately?" Bryce asked me.

I pointed at Moonlight. "Dark Pulse, full power."

Moonlight's eyes shone through the smoke as she unleashed her attack on Venusaur, with the Shadow Ball attached at the end of it. The two conjoined attacks hit Venusaur's face and created yet another cloud of smoke. Venusaur let out a rather pained cry and the ground shook seconds afterward.

"Venusaur!" Bryce cried.

When the cloud of smoke uplifted from Venusaur, it was revealed that it went down and was finished battling for today. The referee rose the red flag once more and turned towards me.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," he stated, "Umbreon is the winner and the winner of the battle is Daniel from Saffron City!"

The crowd let out a roar of cheers for Moonlight and myself. I called Moonlight back to her ball and placed the ball back around my neck. Venusaur returned to its Poké Ball as well and Bryce came over to me, hand out.

"It was a great battle," he told me.

"Pleasure's all mine." I responded, shaking Bryce's hand.

"With a three-to-nothing sweep of Bryce, Daniel powers his way into our second round matchups." The announcer reiterated. "Quite an interesting pilot battle for this year's Kalos League. Next up is Nicole from Lumiose City versus Michael from Anistar City. Let's see how these two trainers follow up Daniel's spectacular battle."

I left the stadium thereafter, focusing on training rather than seeing how others were battling. When it's getting closer to the finals, then I'll start to care. For now, my next opponent will be beaten.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Round 2: Scott

A League of My Own – Part 2

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, young trainer Daniel had just entered the Kalos League. There, he was paired off against Bryce, a trainer who originated from Snowbelle City, to battle in the first round. Skilled and determined, Daniel's Electrode, Gyarados, and Umbreon all won their battles, giving Daniel a clean sweep to open the Kalos League. We join Daniel as he prepares to battle Scott in the second round.**

* * *

Round two against an opponent from Cyllage City. It makes no difference since I will be the one who will win the whole thing. I approached the pedestal to stand on, waiting for the battle to begin. The field began rising up – a grass field – as the referee stepped forward.

"The next battle between Daniel from Saffron City and Scott from Cyllage City is set to begin." The ref announced. "Same rules as the first round. If both trainers are ready?"

"Ready!"

"Battle begin!" The ref stated, waving both of his flags.

"Round two's seventh battle between Daniel and Scott." The announcer said. "In the first round, both trainers swept their opponents three-to-zero. Today, one of them goes down. Who will it be?"

I pulled out one of my Poké Balls and tossed it up. "Banette, go."

The sinister ghost Pokémon emerged from its ball and settled onto the battlefield, ready to fight whatever opponent were to come up. I looked to Scott with determination.

 _I won't be going down today._

Scott took out one of his Poké Balls and opened it up. He had sent out a Magcargo and it appeared larger than any other Magcargo I've ever seen.

"Banette, Double Team."

Focusing its power, Banette began making false copies of itself, surrounding Magcargo in a rapid success. Magcargo, however, seemed unaffected by the Double Team. Without moving, Magcargo began attacking by itself.

"Earthquake, Mag."

Magcargo jumped into the air and, using its full body weight, struck the ground below it, causing it to shake vigorously. I acted quickly, hoping Banette would follow my lead.

"Jump, Banette."

Banette jumped up just as the ground was struck. The jump was a bit off and looked rather weaker than usual. I believe Banette suffered from some damage, but it was not visible.

"Fire Blast."

Magcargo heaved a powerful Fire Blast attack over towards Banette while it was still in the air.

"Protect!"

Banette surrounded itself with a ball of light, protecting itself from the Fire Blast as it wrapped around and continued onward through the air. I looked back down at Magcargo, appreciating its behemoth power. I wondered what to do, then looked back at Banette as it landed on the ground.

 _This Magcargo is tough,_ I thought, _what can I do to-?_

"Stone Edge, Mag."

Magcargo began generating large stones floating around its body and sent them flying towards Banette at incredible speeds. Before I could tell Banette to dodge it, the Stone Edge pelted it, dealing a ton of damage.

 _I have no other choice then._

I moved my sleeve and revealed my Mega Ring. I placed my index and middle fingers on the stone and smirked.

"Okay, Banette," I said, "time for us to get back in this. Mega evolve!"

The Banettite that was attached to Banette began responding to my call, surrounding Banette with a bright light. Banette began to mega evolve and let out a loud cry as it changed forms.

"Astounding!" The announcer chimed. "Banette mega evolved!"

"Okay, Banette," I continued, "show them your true power. Shadow Ball!"

Mega Banette began forming the Shadow Ball in both of its hands and combined the two together, forming a giant Shadow Ball. It flung the ball over to Magcargo, who appeared to stand its ground.

"Rock Polish, Mag." Scott called.

Magcargo began to polish the rock on its back, increasing its speed in the process. Using this newfound speed, it just barely managed to jump out of the way of Banette's Shadow Ball attack. The ball just scraped along Magcargo's body, but the damage it suffered appeared to be none.

"Earthquake."

Again, Magcargo used its full body weight to collide with the ground, sending tremors outward in all directions. Banette, with its increased speed from the mega evolution, hovered above the earthquake as the tremors continued by it.

"Fire Blast, Mag."

"Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokémon unleashed their strongest attacks towards each other, colliding in the middle of the battlefield. The combined struggle resulted in a large explosion and a huge cloud of smoke to appear, hiding both Pokémon. Unfortunately for Magcargo, I used this smoke as camouflage for Banette. After all, who doesn't like running into a ghost Pokémon in dense smoke or fog, right?

"Sneak up on Magcargo," I told Banette, "then use Phantom Force."

I couldn't see where either Pokémon were due to the smoke, but after hearing Magcargo cry, I assumed that Banette had scared it and attary Pokned struggle he ball over to n to mega evolve and let out a loud roarcked it successfully. Using the given advantage, I told Banette to use Shadow Ball again.

"Get out of their, Mag!" Scott said. He sounded a bit panicked as he said that.

Magcargo cried out again, this time a bit longer. I still couldn't see, but I thought that Banette had struck the finishing blow to Magcargo with its Shadow Ball. Even the announcer sounded uncertain.

"With all that thick smoke," he spoke, "what's going on down on the battlefield?"

When the smoke finally started uplifting, Magcargo was shown on the ground. It appeared that it was defeated.

"Magcargo is unable to battle," the referee announced, raising his green flag, "Banette is the winner."

"Amazing," the announcer added, "Magcargo goes down!"

'Excellent work, Banette," I praised.

"Mag, return."

I took this opportunity to substitute Pokémon as well. After that battle, Banette deserved the rest. It was a lot tougher than what I had previously thought of. Banette appeared to want to continue battling, but I convinced it to take a rest for now.

"I may need you again soon," I told it as it returned to its Poké Ball.

"Go, Leafeon," Scott called, tossing a Poké Ball into the air. Leafeon came out onto the field and positioned itself for a battle.

 _A grass-type, huh?_ I pulled out another Poké Ball. "Come on out, Braviary."

My Braviary came out of its Poké Ball and let out its battle cry. It flapped its elegant wings and settled on the ground, glaring at Leafeon.

"Leafeon versus Braviary," the announcer exclaimed, "this should make for an interesting bout."

"Leafeon, Swords Dance."

Leafeon began generating a number of swords around its body, sharply raising its attack power. Using the temporary time given to me, I called for Braviary to attack.

"Use Air Slash."

Braviary flapped its wings with power and cut them through the air in front of it, attacking Leafeon as it stood still. I looked at Scott and saw him smirk.

"Leaf Blade." He said.

Leafeon's leaf shone a bright green color and it began moving. It focused all of its attention on Braviary's Air Slash and cut right through it. Continuing to run forward, Leafeon struck Braviary's body, dealing heavy damage.

"Hang in there, Braviary," I encouraged, "and use Brave Bird."

Braviary flapped its wings again, taking off into the sky. Leafeon watched from below as Braviary's body started glowing a bright blue color. Taking a dive, Braviary aimed itself towards Leafeon, locking eye contact with it.

"Leaf Blade again." Scott commanded.

Leafeon again began shining its leaf and took aim at the incoming Braviary. When both Pokémon struck each other with their moves, Braviary was struck more heavily. Leafeon turned back and eyed Braviary, watching as it crashed into the ground. I grew worried a bit; that was a devastating blow to Braviary, even if it was not very effective.

"Braviary," I called, "are you okay?"

"Energy Ball, Leafeon," Scott said, "quickly!"

Leafeon rapidly fired a green ball of matter towards Braviary. Instinctively, I drew its Poké Ball out and summoned for it to return. Leafeon took notice of this and fired an Energy Ball right in the line of the red aura, disrupting the return and leaving Braviary wide open for an attack.

"Fly out of there, Braviary!" I said, hoping it would fly away in time.

Braviary flapped its wings and tried flying away, but Leafeon's Energy Ball struck it instead. Braviary let out a loud cry and collapsed onto the ground.

"Braviary!"

"Braviary is unable to battle," the referee stated, "Leafeon is the winner!"

"And Scott strikes back by eliminating Braviary," the announcer commented, "and the score is now tied one-to-one."

"Braviary, return." I said, looking at its Poké Ball. "You were great. Take a nice rest."

I looked back up at Leafeon and wondered who I should use.

"With one Pokémon down," the announcer said, "how will Daniel respond?"

I took out my next Poké Ball and opened it up. "Sylveon, I need your help."

Upon being summoned, my Sylveon came out onto the battlefield and smiled brightly. Unlike most Sylveon I've seen, mine is mostly blue instead of pink. I found her during my travels through Kalos and decided to try training a fairy-type Pokémon. So far, things have been fantastic.

A wave of surprised gasps could be heard from the crowd as they saw my Sylveon. My assumption was that they've never seen a blue Sylveon before.

"Sylveon, Moonblast!"

Sylveon used the power of the moon to strike Leafeon, leaving it in a daze. I acted quickly, calling for another attack in the process.

"Draining Kiss, Sylveon."

Sylveon rushed towards Leafeon and laid a kiss on its cheek. Leafeon had hearts in its eyes and fell down as Sylveon backed away. Yet again, I called for another attack.

"Shadow Ball," I said, "end this now."

"Leaf Blade, Leafeon," Scott called, "cut the Shadow Ball."

Leafeon was still left in a daze and appeared to not hear Scott's voice. Sylveon, on the other hand, delivered the final blow as her Shadow Ball hit a defenseless Leafeon, leaving it on the ground.

"Leafeon is unable to battle," the referee stated, "Sylveon is the winner!"

"Amazing," the announcer added, "without missing a beat, Daniel and Sylveon strike back to retake the lead. Scott's down to his last Pokémon."

"Leafeon, return." Scott said.

"Good job, Sylveon!" I praised.

"It's all up to you, buddy," Scott continued, tossing his last Poké Ball out, "I'm counting on you, Froslass!"

Froslass came out of its ball and hovered gently above the battlefield. Riding my win streak, I decided to strike first.

"Shadow Ball, Sylveon."

Sylveon again formed a ball of shadow and sent it over towards Froslass. Scott acted quickly, trying to avoid a quick exit.

"Ice Beam, Froslass," Scott said, "freeze that Shadow Ball."

Froslass unleashed its Ice Beam attack on the Shadow Ball, freezing it successfully and causing it to drop to the ground. I bit my lip slightly, admiring Froslass' power. It takes a lot to freeze a Shadow Ball, yet Froslass made it seem like it was nothing at all.

"Show them a real Shadow Ball." Scott added.

Froslass then formed its own Shadow Ball and shot it over towards Sylveon. This Shadow Ball was a lot faster than Sylveon's Shadow Ball and made dodging it extremely difficult.

"Moonblast, Sylveon," I told her, "stop that Shadow Ball."

Sylveon tried her best to get off her Moonblast attack, but the velocity of Froslass' Shadow Ball struck Sylveon first. I looked at Sylveon, praising her for toughing it out to such a heavy attack. I took her ball out and called her back.

"Good work, Sylveon," I smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt. Let Banette finish the job." I pulled Banette's Poké Ball back out and tossed it. "You're up again, Banette."

Banette, still in its mega form, took the battlefield by storm and hovered away from Froslass. Scott acted quickly, calling an attack almost immediately.

"Blizzard!"

Froslass summoned a blizzard right there, covering the entire field. I responded just in time to prevent further damage.

"Phantom Force, Banette."

Banette disappeared from the battlefield promptly. Scott appeared to be nervous, as did Froslass, as they frantically looked around for Banette to show up.

"Now!" I called.

Banette reappeared behind Froslass and delivered a powerful blow to it. Froslass fell to the ground and tried getting back up, but was unable to do so. It fell down completely and finished for today.

"Froslass is unable to battle," the referee said, turning to me, green flag drawn, "Banette is the winner, which means that Daniel is the winner of the battle!"

"And after that devastating and frightening Phantom Force," the announcer added, "Daniel moves on to the third round, nailing a three-to-one battle against Scott!"

"Good work out there, Banette!" I praised as Banette returned to its previous form.

" _Ba-Banette!_ "

* * *

"The third round matchups have been unveiled. Trainers, good luck to you in tomorrow's battles."

I looked on the screen and found myself. I was battling last in the third round against a trainer named Linda. I smirked, determined as usual.

 _One more trainer to go down in this quest._

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Round 3: Linda

A League of My Own – Part 3

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel and Scott battled it out in the second round. Tougher than he originally expected, Daniel's Sylveon and Mega Banette won the battle three-to-one. We join Daniel as he prepares to partake in his third round matchup against a trainer by the name of Linda.**

* * *

"The final battle of the third round is about to begin." The ref said. "To my left, Linda from Petalburg City. To my right, Daniel from Saffron City. If both trainers are ready?"

"Ready!"

"Battle begin!"

"With one final spot opened up for our fourth round matchups, Daniel and Linda are at it, battling for that spot." The announcer exclaimed. "A lot is on stake here, so this should be an exciting battle!"

"We shall see," Linda smiled, pulling out a Poké Ball, "make me proud, Persian."

The cat popped out and stood on the battlefield. It had a look of determination in its eyes, waiting for whatever Pokémon I was going to send out. I took out my Poké Ball, and smiled at it.

"Your debut, my friend." I said, tossing the ball into the air. "Go, Lapras."

My Lapras took the field, diving right into the pool of water that the field housed. I smiled as my Lapras swam happily around the field, stopping in front of me to battle.

"Lapras versus Persian." The announcer reiterated. "This is sure to be a tough battle."

"Persian," Linda called, "use Thunderbolt."

"You use Thunderbolt too, Lapras." I told it.

Both Pokémon unleashed powerful Thunderbolt attacks that collided in the middle of the field. I smirked, admiring both Persian's power and Lapras' power. When both Thunderbolts stopped against each other, I took action for the next move.

"Use Dragon Pulse, Lapras."

Lapras fired a pulsating, bright dragon-shaped beam from its mouth and shot it towards Persian. Persian jumped out of the way before the Dragon Pulse made its way towards it and looked down at Lapras.

"Use Foul Play." Linda said.

"Ice Beam, full power." I commanded.

Lapras shot out its Ice Beam attack and critically struck Persian. The fur around Persian's body began freezing and, before it could touch the ground again, froze in the air, mere inches away from Lapras' face.

"Persian!"

"Persian has been fully frozen and is unable to battle," the referee concluded, "Lapras is the winner!"

"Lapras strikes first," the announcer commented, "taking Persian out with a powerful Ice Beam attack. How will Linda come back?"

 _That was all luck._ I thought, looking as the frozen Persian returned to its Poké Ball.

"Come on out, Darmanitan." Linda smiled.

 _Darmanitan?_ I questioned. _On a water field?_

Darmanitan came out of its ball and immediately balanced itself on one of the small floating platforms in the pool. I questioned the choice made by Linda, but that wasn't my greatest concern. My goal for now was to defeat Linda and move on in the league.

"An interesting choice seeing Darmanitan come out on a water field," the announcer stated, "what does Linda have in mind?"

"You'll see," Linda said, "Darmanitan, use Hammer Arm."

I cocked an eyebrow as I watched Darmanitan jump into the air with its right arm lit up bright. Using the field, I told Lapras to dive under the water for cover. Lapras did just that and dodged the incoming attack from Darmanitan, whom had jumped into the pool and completely submerged itself.

"Uhh…Lapras," I said, "Hydro Pump."

"Solar Beam, Darmanitan." Linda added.

 _From under the water?_ I thought, watching Lapras pelt Darmanitan with its Hydro Pump attack.

Darmanitan finally came back up above the water and was unable to battle. It isn't Darmanitan's fault it got knocked out so quickly; it was Linda's fault. It didn't even get a chance to attack Lapras.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, Lapras wins!"

"With two Pokémon knocked out," the announcer stated, "Linda is down to her final choice. Can she turn things around?"

"Come on out, Ninetales." Linda said.

 _Another fire-type?_ I thought. I watched as the Poké Ball Linda threw opened up and revealed the Ninetales. However, something was off about this Ninetales. It looked…weird.

"Ninetales, use Freeze-Dry!"

"Ninetales can use Ice-type moves?" I muttered, too distracted to tell Lapras to dodge. Ninetales' attack was super effective against Lapras.

"Use Extrasensory!" Linda smiled.

"Lapras, use Hydro Pump." I called.

Ninetales' Extrasensory attack swallowed Lapras' Hydro Pump and turned it back on Lapras, striking it hard. Lapras sank into the pool thereafter and I was a bit frustrated. I've never been this off balance in a battle. At least, not since when I was a beginning trainer. I called back Lapras and looked at its Poké Ball.

"You were excellent out there," I said, "take a long rest." I put Lapras' Poké Ball away and took out another one. "Go, Lucario."

Lucario came out of its Poké Ball and stood proudly on one of the small platforms. It looked over towards Ninetales and began growling.

"Moonblast, Ninetales." Linda called.

 _It has fairy-type moves too?_ I thought, getting even more frustrated. "Aura Sphere."

The two moves had collided in the center of the battlefield, but Ninetales' Moonblast powered through Lucario's Aura Sphere. Lucario was hit by Ninetales' Moonblast badly, taking a lot of damage. Acting quickly, I called another move out.

"Dragon Pulse, Lucario." I said.

"Moonblast again, Ninetales."

Again, both moves had collided in the center of the battlefield and, again, the Moonblast overtook Lucario's attack. Lucario was hit yet again and let out a pained roar, dropping to one knee in the process. I took out Lucario's Poké Ball, but Lucario waved it off.

"You wanna keep battling?" I asked it. Lucario nodded and faced Ninetales again. "Okay, then use Close Combat."

Lucario got close to Ninetales and began delivering a barrage of punches and kicks towards it at a rapid rate. Ninetales appeared to take each punch and kick well, looking for an opening on Lucario's attack.

"Ninetales, use Ice Beam."

Ninetales unleashed a powerful Ice Beam attack at close range on Lucario. Lucario groaned in pain and saw as its paws started to freeze. I was shocked.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere to get out of there!"

Lucario tried using Aura Sphere, but its frozen paws forbade the attack. As for Ninetales, it began attacking once more.

"Use Moonblast one more time." Linda smiled.

Ninetales struck my defenseless Lucario again, knocking it back on its back and breaking its paws free. Lucario stood on the small platform, cold and beaten.

"Lucario is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Ninetales is the winner."

"What an upset," the announcer stated, "with Lucario defeated, both combatants are down to their final Pokémon!"

"Lucario, return." I called back Lucario and smiled at its Poké Ball. "You did your best."

"Who will be Daniel's last Pokémon?"

"Starmie, go."

"Starmie is Daniel's last choice." The announcer said. "One battle left to determine our winner. Who is it going to be?"

"Starmie, Thunderbolt."

"Ninetales, Freeze-Dry."

The two attacks struck each other in the center of the battlefield. They appeared to be even, forming in a small dust cloud to appear in front of both Pokémon. I sighed slightly, wondering how I could defeat this peculiar Ninetales.

"Freeze-Dry, Ninetales."

Again, Freeze-Dry was used and sent barreling over towards Starmie. Starmie was hit, but managed to withstand it well. I acted promptly, calling another attack.

"Psychic, Starmie."

Using its telekinetic powers, Starmie lifted Ninetales up into the air and slammed it down against the platform, causing it to flip suddenly and drenching Ninetales in the pool of water.

"Recover."

Using the little time given to us, I made sure that Starmie had as much health and energy as it could have. This Ninetales was tough and the fact that it could use ice-type attacks made me worry a bit more. I've never seen or heard of a Ninetales being a pale blue color with ice-type attacks at its disposal.

"Use Freeze-Dry from underwater to freeze the battlefield."

"Get out of the water, Starmie." I told it.

Starmie jumped out of the water as Ninetales began freezing it from below. Soon after, Ninetales jumped out of the water and stood on top of the pool of ice. Starmie looked at Ninetales and awaited an attack order.

"Freeze-Dry again, Ninetales."

"Psychic."

Starmie took control of Ninetales' Freeze-Dry attack and turned it on itself, pelting Ninetales with its own attack. Starmie then took control of Ninetales's body and slammed it against the ice.

"Ninetales gets slammed against the ice," the announcer commented, "that couldn't have felt good."

"Moonblast!"

"Dodge, Starmie."

Starmie tried dodging Ninetales' Moonblast attack, but fell on the ice and struggled getting up. Unfortunately, Ninetales' attack struck the defenseless Starmie and, at that moment, I felt my heart sink.

 _Oh no,_ I thought, _is this really where-?_ I stopped when I saw Starmie rise up through the smoke.

"What a strong Starmie," Linda praised.

"You have a powerful Ninetales yourself." I replied, looking at Starmie. "Now Starmie, use Hydro Pump."

"Use Extrasensory."

The attacks again collided in the center of the battlefield, but Ninetales' attack proved to be the more powerful one. Extrasensory struck Starmie hard and I watched as it fell down again.

"Starmie…"

"Starmie is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Ninetales is the winner, which means that Linda is the winner of the battle!"

"Unbelievable!" The announcer chimed. "In an astounding turn of events, Linda comes from behind with Ninetales to take the battle!"

I called back Starmie to its Poké Ball and looked at it. "You tried your best, Starmie. I let you down."

I looked back up one final time as the curtain for my Kalos League fell, well short of my goal.

* * *

 _ **~Later that day~**_

"That was a tough loss today. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Professor."

I had stopped by Professor Sycamore's lab on the way back home. He saw my match and understood my frustration in not being able to beat a rare Ninetales, but also commended me for being understanding with my Pokémon.

"I believe that Ninetales is the Alolan form for it," Professor Sycamore told me, "that may explain why you were having such troubles with it."

"Alolan form?" I repeated.

"The Alola region," continued the Professor, "is a region very far away from here. It's home to many rare Pokémon, Ninetales being one of those rare Pokémon."

"That explains a lot." I said, rising from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I'm going to see my Pokémon," I answered, "thank them for trying their hardest."

I went into the observatory the professor had and gathered my Pokémon. Honestly, Kanto might be where my home is, but nothing will beat the luxury and happiness I experience in Kalos. That is why my Pokémon are stored and kept here.

I looked at all of my Pokémon and smiled proudly. "You know, we didn't achieve our goal this time around. But, I am very proud of all of you for all your hard work." My Pokémon agreed and thanked me for acknowledging that. "The professor will let you all stay here as I continue on my journey. When the time comes for the next Pokémon League, I hope you'll all be ready for it."

My Pokémon again happily cheered, all of them looking forward to their rest. They all did work very hard, especially when I was collecting my badges. I began thinking about where I should go next for my journey after that. I laid down under a tree when Moonlight came up next to me.

"Hey, Moonlight." I smiled. "How are you?"

Moonlight yawned and rested herself next to me. I began petting her back softly.

"You know," I continued, "we've been to a lot of different places – Kanto, Kalos, Johto – and I've had so much fun on our journey."

" _Umbre._ "

"And there are so many more places to see in the world too." I paused. _But where do we go next…?_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. What Now?

A League of My Own – Part 4

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel and Linda had battled it out in the third round of the Kalos League. Taking out two of Linda's Pokémon with just Lapras, things were looking up for Daniel. However, bad luck struck back when Linda sent out Ninetales' Alolan form. Knocked out of his logical thinking and battling style, Ninetales managed to secure the win for Linda, eliminating Daniel. We join Daniel now as he continues with his thoughts.**

* * *

" _Professor Birch's studies have definitely given a substantial product in the study of Mega Evolution and Hoenn's historical story. When asked about his studies, Professor Birch had this to say-"_

" _I'm just trying my hardest to further the studies of my good friend, Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region."_ Professor Birch said. _"I'm just happy that I could discover these with Steven Stone."_

" _Steven Stone, Champion of the Hoenn region, also says that these Mega Stones could be used to determine how Mega Evolution occurs and why it happens."_

I sat on the couch and heard everything about the report. It's not often new mega stones get discovered in a cave, so that was definitely newsworthy. I turned to Professor Sycamore and asked him about the Hoenn region.

"The Hoenn region is a bit far from us," he started, "but the journey is worth it. Hoenn has many Pokémon that are unique to it and some that you may have never seen before."

I looked out towards the observatory. "Many unique Pokémon…"

"Hoenn is considered one of the toughest regions to master as well," Professor Sycamore added, "so I've heard."

"Tough, huh?" I felt excited.

"I know a few trainers that make Hoenn their next stop after going through Kalos." Professor Sycamore stated.

"I think I'll be another one then," I declared, looking at Moonlight's Poké Ball. "Looks like we're about to go on another journey, Moonlight."

"I thought you'd be interested in going." Professor Sycamore smiled. "I'll get things ready for your departure."

"Thank you, Professor."

The Hoenn region. I couldn't wait to start my journey through it.

* * *

 _ **~Late that night~**_

I arrived in Hoenn late at night and was both eager and tired. Professor Sycamore told me that I should look for the nearby Pokémon Center to rest up for the night before making my way towards Professor Birch's lab. I searched for the Pokémon Center and found only one in the airport.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy smiled, "you're out very late at night."

"I was actually looking to stay the night, if that's possible." I replied.

"We have one room left," Nurse Joy told me, "I'll show you to it."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

* * *

I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was just a bit too eager to start on my journey throughout the Hoenn region. I looked towards Moonlight's Poké Ball again and smiled at it.

 _We're gonna win this league,_ I promised, _I guarantee it. We'll train real hard and win the Hoenn league._

I closed my eyes and tried going to sleep, eager for the day to come.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up the next morning really early. I thanked Nurse Joy for allowing me to use one of the rooms and asked where Professor Birch's lab was.

"It's in the next town," she told me, "outside the airport, you'll take a left and you just follow that road until you get to Littleroot Town. You should be able to find his laboratory easily after that."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I acknowledged, exiting the airport and turning left down the path she told me to take.

I walked down the path happily, looking at all the rare Pokémon that Hoenn had to offer. I was very eager to start this journey and catch rare and powerful Pokémon.

When I finally arrived at Professor Birch's lab, I was astounded to see how large it was. One of the aide's showed me inside and introduced me to the professor firsthand. I was excited to meet the professor and told him about the report done on him.

"It was your research that really made me want to come to Hoenn." I said.

"Mega Evolution is a very peculiar and interesting topic of research." Professor Birch chimed. "I'm sure Professor Sycamore can agree."

"I've got a Banette that can mega evolve back in Kalos and a Lucario too." I added. "Lucario can't mega evolve yet since I'm missing the Lucarionite, but I know it can."

"A Banette with Banettite?" Professor Birch repeated. "You have to let me see that sometime."

"Of course, Professor." I smiled.

"Now," continued the professor, "allow me to properly welcome you into the Hoenn region, Daniel."

"Thank you," I replied, happy to be here.

Professor Birch grabbed a few things and gave them to me. "For Hoenn, here is your Pokédex. It has all the data of every Pokémon you're sure to find in Hoenn. Also, I have some Poké Balls for your journey."

"Thank you very much, professor," I smiled.

"You're all set for your journey through Hoenn, Daniel." Professor Birch said. "If you're true about wanting to travel to the Hoenn League, then you'll need the eight badges Hoenn has. The closest gym from us is in Petalburg City. Norman, the gym leader, should show you what Hoenn gym leaders are like."

"Thank you again, Professor Birch." I acknowledged. The professor then showed me out as I prepared to set out on my journey.

"I wish you the best of luck in your journey." Professor Birch smiled, waving as he saw me off.

My journey had finally started and I was excited to meet whatever Pokémon showed up first. I allowed Moonlight out of her Poké Ball and walked alongside her.

"Here we go, Moonlight," I said, "the start of a brand new journey."

" _Umbre!_ "

As we walked out of Littleroot Town and into the route, I saw a lot of Pokémon I had never seen before. Using the Pokédex Professor Birch gave me, I took it out and began scanning all the different Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Poochyena, and Wingull." I reiterated. "These are all awesome Pokémon."

" _Umbre._ "

I saw another Pokémon fly overhead. It was different than the Wingull the Pokédex showed me, so I decided to follow it. It had blue feathers and a bit of red along its body and looked like it was a strong Pokémon.

"Moonlight, Dark Pulse."

Moonlight shot out a ray of dark matter towards the strange Pokémon, striking it out of the air. The Pokémon turned immediately and started attacking Moonlight in retaliation.

"Dodge it, Moonlight, and use Shadow Ball."

Moonlight jumped out of the way of the attacking Pokémon and shot a shadow ball towards it. The attacking Pokémon was hit heavily with it and fell to the ground. Jumping on the opportunity, I tossed a Poké Ball towards the downed Pokémon. The Poké Ball hit the Pokémon and closed fully, beginning to roll around a bit.

"Come on…"

The ball continued rolling around until it finally clicked. I reached over and picked up the Poké Ball, turning to Moonlight.

"Our first friend in the Hoenn region," I smiled, tossing it into the air, "come on out!"

The Pokémon came out and flew onto my shoulder. I smiled, scanning it with the Pokédex.

"Taillow, the tiny swallow Pokémon." The Pokédex said. "Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry."

"Taillow," I said, "you're the first friend Moonlight and I have made in the Hoenn region."

" _Taillow!_ "

"Welcome to the group, Taillow." I continued. "Together, we'll make it to the top!"

" _Taillow!_ "

I called back Taillow into its Poké Ball and smiled. Taillow appears to be a strong Pokémon and a loyal one as well. I continued on down the path, finally making it back to the town I originally arrived in. Looking around, I decided to stock up on supplies for the longer journey ahead.

"Excuse me sir," I called, "but do you know where the Poké Mart is?"

"It's just down that road, towards Route 102." The gentleman replied.

"Thank you." I replied, heading down the road to the Poké Mart.

The town was small – about as small as Littleroot Town, perhaps – and very friendly. When I reached the Poké Mart, I entered inside it and began buying things for my journey. I bought some spare Poké Balls, receiving a rare Poké Ball called the Premier Ball as well, some potions, some medicine – antidotes, paralyze heals, burn heals, ice heals – and some Pokémon food for Moonlight and Taillow. I already had supplies for myself, and now that I was prepared for my Pokémon, I was ready for anything.

I exited the Poké Mart and began exiting the town through Route 102. I saw many more Pokémon along this route, although many of them were the same. While travelling through the route, a trainer came up to me and challenged me to a battle.

"When the eyes of a trainer meets the eyes of another trainer," he said, "it's time to battle."

"You're on." I smiled, accepting the challenge.

"Then give me your best shot." The trainer continued, tossing a Poké Ball into the air.

The ball opened up and revealed a Poochyena to me. I tossed my Poké Ball into the air and sent out Taillow.

"Poochyena, use Tackle."

Poochyena began charging towards Taillow slowly. This must be a recently caught Pokémon, so I figured that might be why its speed is subpar. Acting quickly, I told Taillow to dodge the tackle.

"Now use Wing Attack."

Taillow flew towards Poochyena and started attacking it with its wings. I was impressed with its attack power as well as its speed. Poochyena also appeared to take the attack well, impressing ,E with its defense.

"Poochyena, Howl."

"Use Quick Attack, Taillow."

While Poochyena howled, raising its attack power, Taillow flew rapidly at it, striking it hard. Taillow was already fast and the added speed from Quick Attack just added even more damage. I smiled as I saw Poochyena fall down.

"Poochyena, return." The trainer looked up at me, smiling. "That was a fun battle."

"It most certainly was," I replied, calling back Taillow.

"You're a strong trainer." The trainer continued, praising my strength.

"Thank you," I said, "Truth be told, I came from Kalos after participating in the Pokémon League."

"So that means you won eight badges in Kalos, huh?"

I nodded. "Eight badges, but none meant more than the first one."

"What do you mean?"

"The first badge is always the first step towards the goal you have as a trainer." I explained.

"Will I see you in the Hoenn league then?" He asked.

"Yup," I answered, "and I'm gonna win the whole thing."

"That makes two of us then." He continued. "My name's Maurice."

"Daniel." I responded, shaking Maurice's hand.

"I'll see you next time then, Daniel," Maurice smiled, "I gotta train more."

"That makes two of us then, Maurice." I said.

"See you around, Daniel." Maurice called as we started going separate ways.

As I continued down the path, I felt myself getting more and more happier. It was weird being this happy, but to be on another journey with my partner, it meant the world to me.

* * *

When I finally arrived in Petalburg City, I went straight to the gym, hoping I could get a gym battle. Stepping foot inside the gym, I looked around, waiting for someone to appear.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone here?"

A tall gentleman stepped into the room shortly thereafter, greeting me in the process.

"Hello, son, and welcome to the Petalburg Gym. Are you a challenger?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am looking for a gym battle."

"How many badges do you have?" He asked me.

"Right now," I said, "none. But I'm fairly confident in my abilities to earn my first one here."

"How about Pokémon?" He continued. "How many do you have?"

"Right now, two." I looked sternly at the gentleman. "I left my other Pokémon back with Professor Sycamore in Kalos."

"Tell you what, son," the gentleman said, "my name is Norman and I'm the gym leader here. Usually I wait until trainers have at least four badges before battling them, but since you say you come from Kalos, I'll give an exception this time around. However, you'll need another Pokémon before I accept your gym challenge. My gym battles are three-on-three battles. So, when you come back with a third Pokémon, I'll accept your challenge. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." I said, promptly leaving the gym and heading over to the Pokémon Center to phone Professor Sycamore.

I was excited. My first gym battle in Hoenn and I had my eyes set on winning that badge.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Gym Battle 1

A League of My Own – Part 5

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel chose to travel to the Hoenn region to continue his journey. Leaving behind all his Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's lab, Daniel set out for Hoenn with Moonlight, his Umbreon. Upon reaching the Hoenn region, Daniel met Professor Birch and received his Pokédex and Poké Balls. After capturing a Taillow and making his way to Petalburg City, Daniel challenged the gym leader, Norman, to a three-on-three battle, transporting one of his other Pokémon. We join Daniel as he prepares to battle Norman.**

* * *

"This Petalburg City gym battle is about to begin between Norman, the gym leader, and the challenger, Daniel from Saffron City." The officiate declared. "This battle will be a three-on-three match with no time limit. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Trainers, please select your first Pokémon."

"Slakoth, go."

A sloth-looking Pokémon came out of the ball Norman had tossed. I had never seen that Pokémon before, so I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned it.

"…A normal-type, huh?" I responded after learning about Slakoth. I pulled out my Poké Ball and tossed it into the air. "Taillow, let's go!"

Taillow flew out of its Poké Ball in a flash, flapping its wings hard. Norman's Slakoth laid on the battlefield, so I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Taillow, Wing Attack."

Flying straight at Slakoth, Taillow began slapping it with its wings. I wasn't too sure of how strong Slakoth was, so I had to keep sharp. I called for another attack while the opportunity was still there.

"Quick Attack."

Taillow again flew rapidly towards Slakoth and grazed its body with its wings. What drove me on edge though was the fact that Slakoth stood still, taking in Taillow's attacks.

"Is that all you got?" Norman asked. "Just physically attacking? Let me show you a real attack. Slakoth, use Counter."

The sloth moved quickly from the ground and took aim at Taillow. I knew how strong its Counter would be since all we had done was just attack it, so I told Taillow to dodge it.

"Fly high, Taillow."

Taillow flew high enough so that it was just out of reach of a leaping Slakoth. I continued onward and tried to wrap things up.

"Use Peck."

Taillow flew towards Slakoth once more and began pecking at it with its beak. Slakoth tried batting Taillow away, but it was too slow to match Taillow's speed. Taillow kept pecking Slakoth until Slakoth finally went down.

"Good work, Taillow," I praised, "now wrap things up with Wing Attack."

"Counter!"

Taillow started slapping Slakoth with its wings again while Slakoth finally landed a hit on Taillow. The damage was incredible, unfortunately leaving Taillow struggling to get up.

"Taillow," I called, worried about its stamina, "can you still battle?"

Taillow tried getting back up, but it fell back down. I approached it slowly and petted its head gently.

"It's okay," I smiled, "you did your best. Now take a long rest."

"Taillow is unable to battle." The referee announced. "Slakoth is the winner."

"Tell me son," Norman called, "how long have you been with that Taillow?"

"Honestly, I just caught it not too long ago." I answered, looking at Taillow's Poké Ball. "I'm proud of its abilities and endurance."

"It has a lot of potential, I'll tell you that," Norman praised, "but a defensive move wouldn't be too bad to have. If it knew Double Team, it would be a very tough Pokémon to counter."

"I'll be sure to train with it hard." I promised, pulling out my next Pokémon. "Now, how about a taste of what I can really do?"

I tossed the Poké Ball into the air, revealing my next Pokémon. It was Lucario and I wanted to boost its confidence after being defeated by Ninetales in the Kalos League. Not only that, but Lucario would be of significant use inside a normal-type gym.

"A Lucario, hmm?" Norman scratched his chin lightly. "How long have you been on your journey?"

"I've been to many places, Norman," I replied, "Kanto, Kalos, Johto, and now Hoenn. I'll show you everything I've learned on my journey."

"I await your move then."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere."

Lucario formed a ball of aura between its paws and shot it over towards Slakoth. The sphere was very fast and nearly impossible to track, slamming Slakoth with all of its might. Slakoth fell down and stood down thereafter, unable to battle.

"Slakoth is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner."

"Good work, Slakoth." Norman said, calling back Slakoth. He looked at my Lucario. "That sure was one Aura Sphere; real powerful stuff."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Can you do that twice?" Norman challenged, sending in his second Pokémon.

"What's that Pokémon?" I asked, pulling out my Pokédex and scanning it.

"Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slakoth." The Pokédex told me. "Vigoroth is simply incapable of staying still. Even when it tries to sleep, the blood in its veins grows agitated, compelling this Pokémon to run wild throughout the jungle before it can settle down."

"A Vigoroth, huh?"

Norman smiled. "Vigoroth, Brick Break."

"Block it with Iron Defense, Lucario." I said.

Vigoroth moved very quickly on the battlefield, a complete difference compared to Slakoth's inability to move. Lucario prepped itself to be hit, using Iron Defense to raise its defense greatly. As for Vigoroth, it jumped above Lucario and nailed Brick Break on top of its head, causing Lucario's knees to give way and collapse under him.

"Lucario," I called, "are you okay?"

Lucario, struggling to get back up under its own power, nodded at me and urged me to keep it in for more battling. I nodded, acknowledging the request and respecting it.

"Okay," I smirked, "then use Close Combat."

Lucario, moving slower than usual, moved in front of Vigoroth and started unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on it, missing quite a few of them while also landing a few of them. I watched as Lucario tried its best to keep battling, but I saw enough.

"Lucario, return." I said, calling it back to its Poké Ball. "Take a good rest. I don't want to overwork you, you know. I may need you very soon."

"A good substitution," Norman praised, "taking out your hurt Pokémon. It shouldn't be hurt more than what was already done."

"Now it's time for my number one partner," I smiled, looking at her Poké Ball, "and she's right here."

I tossed her ball up and revealed her to Norman. Moonlight, my Umbreon, and my number one partner.

"An Umbreon, huh?"

"I started my journey long, long ago with Moonlight – then as an Eevee." I told him. "She's stuck by me through thick and thin and through good times and bad."

"So show me all that you've experienced then." Norman challenged. "Vigoroth, use Brick Break."

"Dodge, Moonlight, and use Dark Pulse."

Moonlight jumped out of the way of Vigoroth's rapid attack and unleashed a ray of dark matter towards Vigoroth, striking it in its chest. Taking advantage of the situation, I continued calling attacks.

"Now use Psychic."

Moonlight used its psychic abilities and rose Vigoroth into the air quite a bit before slamming it against the ground. She continued using this strategy until Vigoroth could barely stand. Norman saw this and acted promptly.

"Use Hammer Arm." He said.

"Dark Pulse one more time, Moonlight." I called.

Moonlight shot another ray of dark matter towards a charging Vigoroth, landing a hit on Vigoroth's attacking arm. Smoke billowed everywhere, followed by a loud thud. Moonlight shone its eyes through the smoke and, when the smoke finally uplifted, showed a defeated Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Umbreon is the winner."

"Very good work out there, Vigoroth." Norman praised, calling Vigoroth back. "Now take a good rest."

"Great job, Moonlight." I smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

" _Umbre!_ "

"I sense the deep bond and connection between you two," Norman stated, tossing his last Poké Ball into the air, "but it'll take a lot more than that to defeat my last Pokémon."

"Another new Pokémon…" I responded, scanning it with the Pokédex again.

"Slaking, the lazy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vigoroth." It said. "Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach, moving to another spot if all the grass is consumed."

"That's a tough-looking Pokémon," I smirked, "but it's no match for Moonlight."

"Now, now," Norman chuckled, "overconfidence can be a bad thing."

"Use Dark Pulse."

Moonlight again shot a ray of dark matter towards Slaking. The attack nailed its mark, but it didn't appear to do much against Slaking, driving me just a bit off balance.

"Use Hyper Beam, Slaking."

Slaking began charging up a hyper beam and unleashed it on Moonlight. It was a very powerful attack, just grazing Moonlight's body as she dodged most of it. I took advantage of the situation, knowing Slaking had to recharge after using Hyper Beam.

"Psychic, Moonlight."

Again, Moonlight used its psychic abilities to surround Slaking. However, Moonlight couldn't lift Slaking in the air due to the weight of the giant sloth. Slaking yawned, scratching its stomach as well.

"Dark Pulse, Moonlight."

Another dark mattered ray was shot towards Slaking, hitting its mark. Again, the attack seemed to do nothing as Slaking laid there.

"Giga Impact." Norman called.

Slaking then rose up on two feet and charged towards Moonlight at a speed that shocked me. I had never seen a sloth move as fast as my Moonlight. I'd never seen a sloth Pokémon at all, but that's besides the point.

Unable to fully dodge Slaking's attack, Moonlight was sent flying across the room, slamming into the wall behind me. I ran over to her to check up on her, hoping she was okay.

"Moonlight," I said, "are you okay?"

Moonlight fell into my arms and looked down. Her battling was done for today, but she gave it her all. I praised and thanked her for her hard work, promising that I would win that badge for her.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." The referee stated. "Slaking is the winner."

I returned Moonlight to her Poké Ball and stood back up in the challenger's area. Taking out Lucario's Poké Ball, I tossed it into the air and smiled.

"It's all up to you, Lucario," I said.

Lucario came out of its Poké Ball and stood proudly on the battlefield. I looked past Lucario and eyed Slaking.

 _It's taken a lot of damage,_ I thought, _so it has to be nearing its point._

"Slaking, use Hammer Arm."

"Aura Sphere, Lucario."

The two Pokémon got up and unleashed their attacks. Lucario sent over its ball of aura while Slaking charged Lucario, arm drawn back for a punch. The aura sphere changed direction at the last second, rising upward and striking Slaking in the face. The blast was powerful enough the knock Slaking back off its feet, nullifying its Hammer Arm attack. I called for another attack promptly, hoping to wrap things up with the battle.

"Close Combat, Lucario."

Lucario got in close to Slaking and unleashed a fresh barrage of kicks and punches against Slaking. While watching Lucario overpower Slaking, I saw that Slaking was moving its arm for another punch. I noted that and immediately acted on it.

"Jump over Slaking, Lucario," I told it, "and use Close Combat from the other side."

Lucario nodded, jumping over Slaking, who had swung at and missed Lucario. Now on Slaking's backside, Lucario began using Close Combat, kicking and punching Slaking hard. Slaking was feeling the attacks adding up and let out a pained cry, rolling over onto its stomach. Lucario finished its attack and stepped away from Slaking, revealing it to be finished battling for today.

"Slaking is unable to battle." The referee declared, turning to me. "Lucario is the winner, which means that the winner of the Petalburg City gym battle is the challenger, Daniel from Saffron City!"

"Awesome job, Lucario!" I praised, rushing towards Lucario and hugging it. "We won!" Winning a gym battle had never felt sweeter.

"Great battle, son." Norman smiled, calling Slaking back to its Poké Ball. He walked towards me holding out his hand. "This is for you." He handed me a badge.

"Thank you so much, Norman." I replied, accepting the badge.

"That's the Normal Badge," he told me, "and it is proof that you defeated me in the Petalburg gym. Since it is your first badge in the Hoenn region, I'll also give you this badge case." He handed me the case. "Use it to keep each badge clean and promptly kept."

"Thank you, Norman." I placed the Normal Badge inside the case.

"So where do you think you'll go now?" Norman curiously asked.

"Probably to the next closest gym." I answered.

"So then that means you'll be headed to Rustboro City to face Roxanne." He advised. "Be careful, she's one tough trainer."

"Thanks for the heads up, Norman." I acknowledged.

* * *

 _ **~Later That Day~**_

"Thank you, Nurse Joy, for taking care of my Pokémon."

"No problem whatsoever." She replied. "All your Pokémon are fully healed and fighting fit."

"Thank you again."

I retrieved my Poké Balls and located the Poké Ball transporter. I phoned Professor Sycamore and smiled as he answered within the first few rings.

"Hey, Daniel." He cheerfully said. "How did your battle go today?"

I took out the badge case and showed him the Normal Badge. "I won, but just barely."

"As long as you continue trusting your Pokémon, you will be able to go far." Professor Sycamore told me.

"I'm ready to send Lucario back now, professor." I said, looking at its Poké Ball one more time before putting it in the transporter. "Thank you for your hard work, Lucario."

"All set up here." Professor Sycamore told me. "Commence the transport."

Lucario's Poké Ball was then covered with small beams of electricity, eventually disappearing completely. A few moments later, the Poké Ball appeared with Professor Sycamore, who held it up to the screen, showing me the successful transfer.

"Thank you again, professor." I smiled.

"Good luck on your journey, Daniel." He replied, hanging up afterwards.

I happily went back to my room and stared at my Normal Badge.

"The first step towards the realization of my brand new goal."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. The Forest of Arrivals

A League of My Own – Part 6

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel challenged Norman, the Petalburg City gym leader. Faced with new Pokémon he had never seen before, Daniel strategically attacked, using Taillow, Lucario, and Umbreon. In a tight and close battle, Daniel won the Normal Badge and also received a badge case from Norman. We join Daniel as he prepares to venture inside the Petalburg Forest on his way to Rustboro City.**

* * *

"Petalburg Forest," I said, looking around me, "I wonder what kinds of new Pokémon I'll run into here."

Moonlight popped out of her Poké Ball and barked happily. She walked alongside me, wanting me to leave her out instead of keeping her in her ball.

"Okay, Moonlight," I chuckled, "you win."

Moonlight jumped happily about as we continued walking down the worn-out path. I looked all around and saw a plethora of Wurmple everywhere. I studied the entry in the Pokédex recently and found out that Wurmple could evolve into one of two Pokémon: Silcoon and Cascoon. The evolution apparently is random, with two different end results as well.

Scanning through some of the Hoenn Pokémon in the Pokédex, I saw some really cool Pokémon like Zangoose, Altaria, and Sceptile. I wouldn't mind having those Pokémon on my team.

A river was just to the right, so I decided to stop for a quick break, letting out Taillow as well. I opened up my backpack and took out two bowls for Moonlight and Taillow. I poured some of their Pokémon food into the bowls and set them down in front of them both.

"Enjoy, you two." I smiled, pulling out a sandwich for myself.

I sat down on a nearby rock overlooking the river and sighed contently, taking a bite out of my sandwich in the process. It was a ham and cheese sandwich and the balance between the two was perfect. Taking another bite from my sandwich, I felt a slight breeze blow by, splashing very little water onto the land. The weather was just perfect today.

Taking another bite out of my sandwich, I saw something jump out of the water playfully. A Magikarp was flopping and slashing around, as they typically do, which brought a smile to my face. I don't really know why, but I liked when things were as peaceful as they presently were. I turned back to Moonlight and Taillow, both of whom had finished their lunch and were playing around now. The happiness of my friends is something else that matters most to me. If they are happy, then I know they will give it their all when I need it most. The friendship and bond between us will be strong enough to overcome any and all obstacles.

I sat on the rock for a few more minutes before I finally rose up. I walked back over to the empty bowls and picked them up, going back over to the river to wash and rinse them out. When that was done, I dried them, then put them back into my bag. Moonlight and Taillow were still chasing each other, which was cute, in my opinion.

Looking to my right, I saw something shuffle in the bush. I thought it was a Pokémon, so I decided to go after it, calling after both Moonlight and Taillow.

"Over there, you two." I told them, pointing towards the bush the shuffling came from.

Moonlight and Taillow both approached the bush slowly and defensively.

" _Umbreon._ "

" _Taillow-Tai._ "

The two went into the bush and another voice had sounded, although this one didn't sound like a Pokémon's voice. Alerted, I went into the bush as well and looked at Moonlight and Taillow. Then I saw the other being.

"Excuse me," they said, a bit of annoyance sounding in their voice, "but are these _your_ Pokémon?"

"Yeah, they are." I answered. "I'm sorry if they disturbed you. I thought the shuffling came from a Pokémon."

"It did." She replied, pointing to a small Pokémon. The sound had come from a Pichu. "Pichu was searching for berries. I guess it found your Pokémon and got startled."

"Pichu, huh?" I smiled, crouching down to it. "I'm sorry if Moonlight and Taillow scared you, Pichu."

" _Pichu…_ " It sounded very frightened.

"My name's Miranda." the lady told me. "What's yours?"

"My name's Daniel." I replied.

"Are you a travelling trainer, Daniel?" Miranda asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I responded. "I'm just starting on my new journey through Hoenn."

"'New' journey?"

I nodded. "Yup. I recently finished my travels through the Kalos region."

"You got to travel through Kalos?" Miranda asked. She sounded as if she was envious of it.

"Yeah. It's a very beautiful place."

"I've always wanted to go there." Miranda told me. "I've heard numerous stories about the relic in Anistar City. I've wanted to see it since I was a little girl."

"It is quite the sight to behold." I admitted, and it really was. A giant, ancient relic that could have some connection to Mega Evolution? That is one of the greatest things about the history of Kalos.

"Do you have any Kalos region Pokémon with you?" Miranda wondered. She seemed excited.

I shook my head. "Not with me, unfortunately. I left them in the Kalos region except for Moonlight here."

"But you do have some, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, "some rare and awesome Kalos friends. If you wanna see them, you can always tag along with me. Besides, I have a feeling that you would know your way around these woods better than I would."

Miranda pulled out a device and held it up to me. "With the help of this Pokénav, I always know exactly where to go."

"Pokénav?"

"Uh-huh." She started showing me some of its uses. "It's a really cool device. A built-in map of Hoenn, shows the various ribbons won by contest trainers, and more."

"That is really cool." I admitted.

"So if we want to get to the next Pokémon Center," Miranda said, "we have to get out of the forest. Once we do that, a center should be just up the road."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Pichu, return." Mirianda smiled, calling the little mouse Pokémon back to its Poké Ball.

"Alright, you two. Take a break for now." I returned both Moonlight and Taillow back to their Poké Balls and clipped them to my belt.

As both Miranda and myself started navigating through the bushes and trees back to where I had originally set up for lunch, she began asking me another question.

"Say, Daniel." She said. "Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead." I smiled.

"How come your Umbreon is called Moonlight?" She asked me.

"Moonlight was my very first Pokémon." I answered. We began walking down the path further into the forest. "In my home region, Eevee are very rare. I come from Saffron City in the Kanto region and ever since I was a boy, I always wanted an Umbreon of my very own."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

I looked up as I started thinking about how Moonlight and I had originally met.

* * *

" _Okay, class. Now for homework, you shall read and study the different types of forms an Eevee can evolve into."_

" _Okay, Mrs. Pecan."_

" _You are dismissed." She replied._

 _I grabbed my things and began heading out into the street. Saffron City is a big place – one of the largest cities in all of Kanto. I ran happily down the sidewalk, heading home to study more Pokémon_. _I already knew most about Eevee and just needed to study up a bit more on it. It's fascinating, honestly, to study a Pokémon that can change into any particular form, such as Eevee. I wonder what genetic makeup it has that allows it to do such a thing._

 _I turned the corner onto my street and saw a couple other kids from my class gathering around an alleyway. At first, I thought nothing of it, but when they started running into the alley, I decided to join them. Whatever had them in a fuss was sure to be worth it. I crossed the street and entered into the alleyway._

" _What's going on?" I asked._

" _Look over there." A little girl said. She was pointing to something hidden a bit further into the alley._

 _Pushing my way through my friends and classmates, I was finally able to get a glimpse of what had them in a fuss. There, in the corner of the alley, was an abandoned Eevee. This was the first time anyone had ever seen an Eevee._

" _Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Someone shouted from the entryway._

 _Frightened by the new voice, most of us had run away from the alley. I stood by and looked at Eevee deeply. I saw something on its paw and wondered if something was wrong._

" _Who would abandon an Eevee in this area?" I asked nobody in particular._

* * *

"So you found Moonlight abandoned in an alley?" Miranda asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and she was hurt."

"How so?"

"Well," I continued, "remember when I said how I saw something on its paw inside the box she was in?"

"Yes?"

"Turned out that it was a leaf covering up a very bad injury." I told Miranda. "She had been burned and she tried using a leaf to help out the pain."

"Who would do that to such a thing?" Miranda asked. She sounded annoyed.

"I don't know," I replied, "but I didn't know that she was injured at that moment. I left her briefly to go get her some food and medicine."

* * *

" _Here, Eevee, eat this. It's supposed to make you feel better."_

 _With the sun starting to go down, I returned to Eevee to see how it was doing. I set down some Pokémon food next to Eevee and tried getting it to eat. Eevee appeared really weak and I wasn't really sure how I could help._

 _Eevee still didn't move, even after I had set the food down for it. I moved the bowl closer to it, hoping it would eat something, anything._

" _Come on, Eevee." I said. "You need to eat something."_

 _Eevee shook its head._ "Ee-vee." _Its voice sounded very weak._

 _A slight breeze came into the alleyway and had blown the leaf off of Eevee's paw. I looked down at it and saw how badly injured it had been._

" _That's a really bad burn." I said under my breath._

 _I looked into Eevee's eyes and saw it starting to cry from the pain it was enduring. The wind blowing cold air into its wound was hurting it very much. I looked around and thought of something._

" _Here, Eevee." I softly told it. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Eevee._

 _I took Eevee into my arms and decided to bring it home with me. Hopefully the warmth of the inside would help Eevee heal a bit better. As I stepped up to the door, my father opened it up, waiting for me._

" _What do you have there, son?" He asked me._

" _It's an Eevee, Dad." I answered without thinking._

" _No, Daniel." He replied. "You know the rules about Pokémon being inside the house."_

" _But Dad," I protested, "it's injured and the cold outside will only hurt it more." I removed the jacket around the area where Eevee had suffered her burn briefly._

" _You are not allowed to bring it inside." Dad stated._

" _But Dad," I continued, "if I want to become a trainer in the near future, I'm going to have to learn how to take care of Pokémon. This Eevee is in dire need of assistance and if you won't help it, then I will!"_

 _I went inside, brushing my father back a bit, and stormed up to my room. I locked the door behind me and placed Eevee gently on my bed. At this point, all I cared about was Eevee's health. I took out one of my more used books and started searching for items that could help Eevee. There was a Poké Mart down the street and I could always buy something from there if it was to be of help. I flipped through many pages, finally locating something that may help Eevee._

" _Burn Heal." I read. "A spray item that can be used on Pokémon injured with a minor burn."_

 _I looked back to Eevee and bit my tongue. Eevee's burn appeared to be far more than something minor. I turned to the next page and saw something else._

" _Rawst Berry. A berry that, when consumed by Pokémon, can heal minor burns and injuries." I again looked at Eevee. "But you won't eat anything."_

"Ee-vee… _" Its voice was weaker than before._

 _I started looking for something else relating to burn injuries, but everything I found only healed minor injuries, not major._

* * *

"So what happened then?" Miranda asked me.

"Going against my parents' judgements, I did what I had to do." I explained. "I took Moonlight to the Pokémon Center so she could get the help she needed."

"You care an awful lot about Pokémon, don't you?"

"Pokémon are our friends." I smiled, looking at Moonlight's PokéBall. "When we need them, they come through for us. It's only fair to return the favor."

I kept looking at Moonlight's PokéBall as Miranda and I continued through the forest and as I continued on with my story.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. How I Met You

A League of My Own – Part 7

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel had started pursuing through the Petalburg Woods. There, he met another trainer named Miranda and Pichu, one of Miranda's Pokémon. After meeting Daniel's Umbreon and Taillow, Miranda asked him about Umbreon's nickname, Moonlight. We join Daniel and Miranda as he continues telling the story of how he and Umbreon first met.**

* * *

" _Please, Nurse Joy," I cried, "you just have to help this Eevee!"_

 _I held Eevee out in my arms and showed it to Nurse Joy. She had taken it from me and placed it on a cart. Chansey had then begun to quickly roll the cart away while Nurse Joy looked at me._

" _Why did you let it battle so hard?" She scolded._

 _I shook my head. "I found Eevee abandoned in an alleyway. It was trying to tend to the burn with a leaf. I tried feeding it some Pokémon food, but it wouldn't eat it."_

" _Poor thing," Nurse Joy continued._

" _Please, help Eevee." I pleaded again. "Its health will mean greatly to me."_

" _Please wait here while Chansey and I help Eevee." Nurse Joy said, running off to help Eevee._

 _I stood in the lobby, worried about Eevee heavily._

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Miranda asked.

"Well the wait for Moonlight was a long time." I replied. "It had to have been a couple of hours before my parents showed up. They were both worried about me just disappearing into the night."

"Did they at least understand why you did that?"

"After explaining myself to them and explaining the situation with Moonlight, they began to understand." I said. "That being said, my father still was angry at the fact that I had disobeyed him and brought a Pokémon into the house."

"Did he at least come to terms with that?" Miranda wondered.

I shrugged. "To be honest, I still don't even know the answer to that question."

"So what happened after Moonlight came back out?"

"She didn't come out immediately." I stated.

* * *

 _Nurse Joy had finally come back out after the emergency light dimmed. I looked at her, trying to spot Eevee, but I couldn't see it anywhere._

" _Nurse Joy," I cried, "how's Eevee?"_

" _After a couple of days of resting up," Nurse Joy said, "Eevee will be just fine."_

" _Can I see it?" I asked hopefully._

" _Let's let the tired thing rest up a bit." Nurse Joy suggested. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, you'll be able to see Eevee."_

" _Oh, okay."_

" _Now go home and get some rest." Nurse Joy said. "It's very late for a kid like you to still be awake."_

" _Thank you again, Nurse Joy." I replied as I left the Pokémon Center._

* * *

"She told you that you had to go home for the night?" Miranda asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and because I wasn't Moonlight's trainer yet, I couldn't stay with her during the night. So I had to let Nurse Joy take care of it that night."

"How did you take it?" Miranda replied, pointing down a small path that led to the end of the Petalburg Woods.

"I couldn't sleep at all that night." I admitted. "I was too worried about how Moonlight was going to be. When morning finally came, I rushed towards the Pokémon Center, hoping that I would finally be able to see her."

* * *

 _When I was finally able to see Eevee, I sat down next to it and started petting its back gently. I felt really bad about its injury, but at the same time, I felt happy that it finally woke up._

"Ee-vee. _" Its voice sounded a bit stronger than it did yesterday._

" _Feeling better, Eevee?" I asked it._

 _Eevee nodded slightly, staring at me greatly. I smiled as it nodded and continued petting it. I don't know what came over me after that, but I decided to tell Eevee about the future I wanted._

" _You know, Eevee," I began, "one day I'm gonna become a Pokémon trainer and travel the world. I'm gonna see a lot of different Pokémon and meet a lot of other trainers. I'm gonna focus on traveling to the Pokémon League and work hard on winning it with my friends."_

 _Eevee smiled as I described my hopes and dreams. I wasn't sure what its previous trainer put it through, but from what I've seen so far, Eevee seemed to be a strong and loyal Pokémon, a Pokémon that any trainer would be proud of having with them. I smiled and continued to just talk to it._

" _You know," I said, "I studied about Eevee and their unstable genetic makeups. I think it's really cool how you could become anything you wanted. If you want to be a fire-type, you could evolve into a Flareon. A psychic-type? Espeon. Grass-type? Leafeon. It's really cool how you could be literally anything."_

"Ee-vee. _" Eevee smiled at me, probably thinking about becoming something else._

 _I kept talking to it. "I don't know who would abandon such an awesome Pokémon like yourself, Eevee. What I do know is that whoever did it is their loss. You seem like a strong Pokémon that can accomplish anything if you had the right partner."_

 _Eevee nodded, moving itself to lick my hand. I chuckled, assuming it was Eevee's way of saying "thank you."_

* * *

"I just talked and talked and talked that day." I said. "Honestly, the time flew by as I told Moonlight my hopes and dreams."

"What happened when Moonlight finally recovered her strength?" Miranda asked.

"The happiest day of my pre-trainer life." I responded.

As Miranda and I continued walking down the path out of the Petalburg Woods, I continued telling my story.

* * *

" _Eevee has been fully recovered." Nurse Joy explained to me. "You're a hero, Daniel. You saved this Eevee's life."_

 _I blushed. "I just love Pokémon, Nurse Joy. They are our friends and we have to treat them as such."_

" _That's a very smart thing to say, Daniel." Nurse Joy continued. "I know that one day, you will make a fantastic trainer. I want to give you something to help you on your journey." She reached behind her desk and pulled out a Poké Ball._

" _A Poké Ball?" I said, slightly confused._

" _It's empty," Nurse Joy responded, opening it up to show me, "and judging by the way you kept Eevee company, it seems to me that you two would make perfect partners for your journey."_

" _You think so?" I asked, taking the Poké Ball into my hands._

 _Nurse Joy nodded. "Oh, yes. Daniel, when you work around Pokémon and trainers, you come to learn who has a connection and who doesn't and, while it isn't my place to say who belongs with who, I can tell you with confidence that you and Eevee are made for one another."_

 _Nurse Joy took me into Eevee's room once more after the wires were taken off of it. I smiled at the Poké Ball, then looked at Eevee._

" _I can tell that you and Eevee will go far in your journey." Nurse Joy added, removing the final wire from Eevee._

" _If you think so," I said, smiling big at Eevee, "what do you say, Eevee? You want to come along?"_

"Ee-vee! _" It barked happily. After that, it began glowing a very bright white color._

" _What's happening?" I wondered._

" _Eevee's evolving, Daniel!" Nurse Joy answered._

" _Evolving?" I repeated. I had never seen a Pokémon evolve in person._

 _Eevee had grown on the table and, when the light finally dissipated, it was a completely different Pokémon. I admired the change and asked Nurse Joy what it was now._

" _Eevee evolved into Umbreon, Daniel." She told me. "The powerful connection between you and Umbreon is very apparent now. Eevee can only evolve into Umbreon with a deep bond during the night."_

" _Umbreon…" I smiled, approaching it again. "With you by my side, I'll never have to worry again."_

 _I held out the Poké Ball and watched as Umbreon reached out with its paw, touching the ball gently. The ball then opened up and Umbreon was sealed with a red aura, going straight into the ball. It rolled around gently in my hand before it finally stopped and clicked. I smiled happily, excited to have both my very first Pokémon and my very own Umbreon._

" _Come on out, Umbreon." I delightfully said, pressing the button on the middle of the ball and watching it open up._

 _Umbreon popped back out of the Poké Ball and sat back down on the table in front of Nurse Joy and I. I reached out and began petting it like I always did and couldn't think of any words to say. I was so happy in that moment, I was forced quiet by it._

" _Congratulations, Daniel." Nurse Joy told me. "You too, Umbreon."_

"Umbre! _"_

" _Thank you, Nurse Joy." I replied. I turned to Umbreon. "We're gonna go far in our journey together around the world."_

 _Umbreon nodded at me in response._

" _I'm glad I have you as a partner, Umbreon." I finished. "I'll call you Moonlight to forever remember this moment."_

* * *

"And that's how Moonlight and I met." I said.

"Amazing," Miranda responded, "she evolved because of the friendship she felt and the care she experienced with you…while it was still a wild Eevee too."

I nodded. "Yup."

I opened up Moonlight's Poké Ball and let her walk around with Miranda and I as we exited the forest. I turned to her and pet her behind her ear, just the way she liked it.

"And it's because of her that I've gotten to where I am today." I added. "To be honest, Moonlight is the reason why I have so many friends back in the Kalos region. Without her help, I probably wouldn't have gotten at least half of them."

"She really means that much to you, Daniel, huh?"

"Oh absolutely." I answered. "Your first Pokémon always means the world to you, no matter who it may be – Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, heck, even a Magikarp. It is the first friendship you will make in the journey to be whatever it is you want to become."

Miranda nodded in response, holding out the Poké Ball for her little Pichu. We finally exited the forest shortly thereafter and continued on the path towards Rustboro City, together and with a better understanding of the importance of developing friendships with the Pokémon around us.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Rustboro City

A League of My Own – Part 8

* * *

 _ **~Recap~**_

 **Last time, Daniel finished his story on how he and Umbreon met to Miranda. Not only that, but the two trainers managed to finally get out of Petalburg Woods. We join Daniel and Miranda now in Rustboro City's Pokémon Center.**

* * *

"Hey there, Professor Sycamore." I smiled. "How are my Pokémon doing?"

"Hi, Daniel," he replied, "your Pokémon are doing just fine. They're in the observatory right now."

"Could you do me a favor and send me Sylveon and Noivern for me?" I requested.

"Sure thing, Daniel." Professor Sycamore continued. He left momentarily to get the two Pokémon I asked for.

I turned to Miranda briefly and smirked. "Those two are two of my Pokémon I've caught in the Kalos region."

"Sylveon and Noivern, huh?" Miranda repeated. She pulled out her Pokédex and began to search for them. "Here's Sylveon…"

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee." The Pokédex stated. "It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with them by their side."

"Oh, it looks absolutely adorable!" Miranda claimed.

I took a look at the Sylveon that was on display in the Pokédex, noticing that it was different from the one I had. I didn't mention anything, but I decided to let that be a little surprise for Miranda. As we kept waiting, Miranda continued scrolling and scanning the Pokédex, looking for Noivern.

"Here we go." She said, turning to me. "You said Noivern, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay then."

"Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon, and the evolved form of Noibat." The Pokédex told us. "The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack."

"Looks like a strong Pokémon." Miranda noted.

I nodded. "It sure is, Miranda."

Suddenly, Professor Sycamore returned to his chair and continued talking to me. "Here you are, Daniel. Sylveon and Noivern are ready to be transported."

"Thank you, Professor." I acknowledged.

The two Poké Balls then came over through the transporter one-by-one. I grabbed each of them and showed them to the Professor, smiling happily.

"Thank you, Professor." I said again. "Sylveon and Noivern arrived safe and sound."

"Not a problem, Daniel." Professor Sycamore replied. "But why did you want me to send over those two Pokémon?"

"A trainer I met who has never been to the Kalos region wanted to see what some of them looked like." I explained.

"If that's the case," the professor continued, "then I understand. I'll talk to you soon, Daniel. Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor." I smiled, ending the phone call.

I then went outside with Miranda and stood on the Pokémon Center's battlefield. I threw both balls into the air and watched eagerly as they both opened up, revealing both Pokémon.

"Hey, Sylveon, Noivern." I said happily. "How have you both been?"

Both Sylveon and Noivern saw me and rushed towards me, immediately knocking me over and tickling me, in Sylveon's case, and hugging me, in Noivern's case. Miranda looked onward as both of my Pokémon continued to ground me.

"These are Kalos Pokémon?" She asked.

"They sure are." I answered in between chuckles.

When things finally settled down a bit, I got back up and introduced Miranda to Sylveon and Noivern.

"Sylveon, Noivern," I told them, "this is Miranda. She's a trainer traveling through the Hoenn region."

"Hi there." Miranda responded, waving at the two Pokémon.

" _Sylve-eon._ "

" _Noi._ "

Miranda finally noted Sylveon's different color from the one she saw in her Pokédex. She turned to me and wondered why Sylveon was a different color.

"Which one is the actual color for Sylveon?" She asked.

"This Sylveon is a shiny color." I answered. "The one in your Pokédex is the actual color for regular Sylveon."

Miranda jumped eagerly, petting Sylveon along the top of her head. "What a cutie!"

" _Sylve._ "

Miranda then showed Noivern some care. "And you're such a strong Pokémon. I can tell just by looking at you."

Noivern smiled at the compliment, nodding at Miranda as well. Miranda stood back up and turned to me, seemingly about to explode figuratively from happiness and excitement.

"These are super cute Pokémon, Daniel." She told me. "Strong too."

"Thank you." I acknowledged.

Miranda smirked. "May I battle one of them?"

"Battle?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I want to test my strengths as a trainer by battling one of them. You did say that you made it to the Kalos League, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So then battling you would be great practice for me." Miranda explained.

I smirked, accepting the battle. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Thank you, Daniel." Miranda replied.

I began walking over to one of the designated areas on the battlefield while Miranda walked over towards the opposite one. Calling out to her, I asked which Pokémon she wanted to battle.

"Sylveon, please." She requested. "I want to test its power."

"Okay, if you insist." I said, calling Noivern back to its Poké Ball. "Which Pokémon will you be using?"

"This one." Miranda answered, throwing a Poké Ball into the air.

I half expected the Pokémon to be Pichu, but when the Poké Ball opened up and revealed the Pokémon to me, I felt pleased. Miranda had called for a moon-shaped Pokémon I had never seen before.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked myself, pulling out my Pokédex to scan it.

"Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon." The Pokédex stated. "Lunatone was discovered at a location where a meteorite fell. As a result, some people theorize that this Pokémon came from space, although this theory has yet to be proven."

"Interesting." I said.

"Lunatone, use Shadow Ball."

Lunatone began forming a ball of shadow by the tips of its body and sent it over towards Sylveon. Acting quickly, I told Sylveon to dodge and called for an attack.

"Use your Shadow Ball, Sylveon." I told her.

Sylveon, after dodging Lunatone's Shadow Ball, formed her own ball and sent it back over towards Lunatone. Lunatone hovered up into the air and dodged Sylveon's attack with ease. Miranda smiled, then called for another attack.

"Calm Mind, Lunatone." She said.

Lunatone then began to focus its energy, raising its special attack and special defense in the process. Using the given time, I told Sylveon to use another attack.

"Use Moonblast, Sylveon."

Sylveon then focused her power and used the power of the moon to attack Lunatone. The attack was devastating to Lunatone, but it wasn't super effective. Still, Lunatone fell out of the sky and laid flat on the ground, unable to battle.

"Looks like that's it then." I said, watching as Lunatone returned to its Poké Ball.

"Thank you for letting me battle you, Daniel." Miranda thanked. "You too, Sylveon. I truly learned a lot from that battle."

"The pleasure's all mine, Miranda." I responded. "I had no idea you had a Lunatone. I thought you were just starting out on your journey."

"Nope." She smiled. "I've been on my journey for a while now." She took out a badge case and showed me one badge. "I've gotten this badge from the Rustboro Gym."

I took out my badge case and showed my badge to her. "Seems as if we're on the same track then."

"Not surprising you got the Normal Badge with strong Pokémon like Moonlight and Sylveon." Miranda praised. "You should get the Stone Badge with no problem at all."

"Thank you," I replied, "but I'm going to try to win these badges using my other Pokémon as little as possible. That's why you saw me with Taillow."

"I see." Miranda smiled.

I called back Sylveon to her ball thereafter and clipped it to my belt. As both Miranda and myself went back inside, we ran into Nurse Joy, who had been looking for me.

"Your Umbreon and Taillow are in perfect condition." She told me, giving me both of their Poké Balls back to me.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I replied.

"Now that you have your Moonlight and Taillow," Miranda stated, "let me take you to the Rustboro Gym."

"Thank you, Miranda." I smiled. "That will be such a huge time saver."

"No problem at all." She responded.

* * *

"So this is the gym?" I asked.

Miranda nodded. "Yup, this is it."

"It looks more like a school, honestly." I admitted.

Miranda chuckled. "That's the first thing I said too."

Miranda and I then walked inside and searched for the gym leader. The gym had the elements of a school, like I said earlier, but it also had elements of stone and rock-type Pokémon.

"Is the gym a rock-type gym?" I asked.

"Yup."

"And how many Pokémon are allowed to battle?" I continued.

"Two." A new voice answered.

Miranda and I turned around and saw a young woman in a stone-colored dress behind us. She began to approach us, still telling us things about the gym battle.

"Two Pokémon are allowed to battle in the Rustboro Gym." She said. "And the challenger can freely substitute Pokémon. It's a rock-type gym as well, so the gym leader will only use rock-type Pokémon."

"You sure know a lot about the gym leader." I claimed. "Are you planning on battling them?"

The woman chuckled, placing her hand on her hip. "I am her."

"What?"

"My name is Roxanne," the woman continued, "and I am the Rustboro City gym leader." She turned to Miranda. "Welcome back, Miranda."

"Hi, Roxanne." Miranda smiled, waving at Roxanne.

"I assume you're a challenger then?" Roxanne asked, turning to me.

I nodded. "Yes. My name is Daniel and I come from Saffron City in the Kanto region. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"If you insist." Roxanne explained. "Follow me."

Roxanne then took point and began leading Miranda and I to the battlefield. We passed by many rooms along the way, which prompted me to ask about the gym.

"The Rustboro Gym also acts as a Pokémon Trainer school." Roxanne explained. "So we have many classes that teach the basics to Pokémon and what to expect when students become Pokémon Trainers in the future."

"That's cool." I praised.

Roxanne nodded, opening the door to the battlefield. "And they know that when their journeys start, their first badge lies with me on this field."

"Interesting." I said out of general interest.

"So," Roxanne continued, stepping towards her trainer box, "you challenge me to a gym battle?"

"Yes," I answered, stepping towards the challenger box, "I do."

"Fine."

The referee stepped up onto his podium and held up both flags in the air. "This official Rustboro City gym battle between the gym leader, Roxanne, and the challenger, Daniel from Saffron City, is about to begin. Trainers will use two Pokémon each and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Trainers, please let out your Pokémon."

"Geodude, go."

"Moonlight, come on out!"

Roxanne sent out Geodude, a familiar Pokémon in the Kanto region, while I had let out Moonlight. I thought about using Taillow for this battle, but being a flying-type Pokémon in a rock-type gym is a very bad matchup.

"Battle begin!" The referee declared, waving both of his flags downward.

"Geodude, Rock Throw attack." Roxanne called.

Geodude then began to throw some of the nearby stones towards Moonlight. I acted quickly, telling Moonlight to dodge the stones.

"Rock Tomb, Geodude."

Geodude then summoned larger rocks that slammed into the ground around Moonlight, trapping her from escape. I grunted, trying to help aid Moonlight out of the treacherous stones.

"Shadow Ball, Moonlight." I said. "Break up those rocks."

Moonlight tried using Shadow Ball to destroy the rocks around her, but as she destroyed some of them, Geodude continued throwing more in towards her. I tried calling Moonlight back to her ball, but not even the red aura from the ball could reach Moonlight.

"If this is the way trainers from Kanto battle, Daniel," called Roxanne, "then you're never going to beat me. Rollout, Geodude."

Geodude then turned itself into a rolling ball and started making its way towards Moonlight. I tried thinking of a way out, but found myself to be stuck in doubt.

 _What am I going to do…?_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
